Ben McKittrick
Benjamin "Ben" McKittrick '''was a former high school football player a few years ahead of and and the bartender at the Mystic Grill. He later on became a vampire, being turned by Anna, and further on in the series, killed by Stefan. Early History Ben was a life long resident of Mystic Falls. He was a former star of the local football team. At some point, he "washed out" and started working at the Mystic Grill. Season One Pretending to be still human, he was chivalrous enough to come to 's aid when she was being bothered by . He was turned into a vampire by Anna, a centuries-old vampire who felt Ben's frustration of feeling that he peaked in high school and his life was going nowhere. Her mother Pearl was among those rounded up and locked in the tomb in 1864, and she needed someone to help her in her quest to open it. Anna and Ben were romantically although basically being used as a tool of Anna. He helps her in her mission to open the tomb by kidnapping Bonnie to use her to cast a spell to counter act Emily's old one that kept the tomb sealed. Elena, who was kidnap by Anna as leverage against Bonnie, and Bonnie were later rescued by . Stefan warns Ben to leave town but he ignores it. Being a newly turned vampire, he was boastful and arrogant reveling in his immortality. It is likely that he was not changed against his will, as when Stefan told him that all Anna cared about was freeing her mother, Ben replied that it did not matter because she had already given him what he wanted. He told Stefan he wasn't strong enough to beat him because Stefan hasn't fed on humans but being much older Stefan easily subdued him and killed him by setting the younger vampire on fire. Anna's reaction, if any, to his death is unknown. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control''' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Appearances ;Season One * Unpleasantville * Children of the Damned * Fool Me Once 'Trivia' *Ben was the first vampire to be destroyed by fire. 'Gallery' Ben.jpg Ben.png Benburned.jpg Benonfire.jpg House inside.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Killed by Stefan Category:Undead Category:Male